Chapter 22
This is the twenty second chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Xi orders Yinzhe and Huaya to keep away from Jinghua, but Yinzhe informs him he is the stronger being and it is his mountain. Appearances * Duanmu Xi * Yinzhe * Yin Huaya * Yang Jinghua (Mentioned but unseen) Plot Synopsis Atop the roof of the buildings in the Duanmu family compound, Xi stands opposite Yinzhe. Smirking, Yinzhe then states actually he does not want to fight Xi, it would be a hassle if the Duanmu household found out. Yinzhe investigates Xi's clothing and raises that the human body is a very delicate thing, telling Xi that he is more aware about this than anyone else. To Yinzhe's surprise, Xi takes a hold of the hand he placed on him and slams him beneath him. Huaya calls Yinzhe in concern and unnerved Yinzhe asks if Xi is serious, he was only teasing his soul image, Jinghua and is there any need for this. Telling him not to touch Jinghua, Xi also orders Yinzhe to tell his helper to stay away from him. Yinzhe retorts that he should not act so confidant, even if they are within the Duanmu household's barrier it is not so certain that he will lose to Xi. Xi suggests he try him. Then asking what he is talking about, Yinzhe states that the soul image should be the one protecting the Yangming master and asks why is it the opposite when it comes to Xi. He asks Xi whether having someone holding him back would be tiring, before suggesting that Xi should choose a strong existing spirit, like himself. Yinzhe continues that no matter what he is experienced, when it comes to a job he asks why Xi why choose that type of weakling. Sharing his name of Yang Jinghua, Xi says for Yinzhe to not use the term "weakling". The reply is Yinzhe cannot remember his name because he is so weak. Bringing up that Xi had never even met him before today, Yinzhe asks Xi why and what is he planning. Before he can finish if Xi really needs a soul image, at anytime, Xi interjects that he does not need one. As for Jinghua's case, Xi asserts that Yinzhe does not need to know why and leaving him on the roof he ends stating for him to not come back here again. Calling to Xi as he walks away, Yinzhe says for him not to forget that this mountain is his. Everything in his Duanmu household is his as well, including Xi, the life of a Yangming master is inescapable. Rejecting it as a bunch of nonsense, Xi leaves Huaya and Yinzhe there with Yinzhe remarking that human children are so adorable. Continuing, that Xi was so obedient when he was young but now he has grown up independent. Notes and Trivia * This is the first chapter where Jinghua is not seen, but is mentioned as Xi interacts with Huaya and Yinzhe of the roof of a Duanmu compound building. Navigation Category:Manhua